otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Antagonists
Prospero † = | |Flavor = "Divide the light, smother the sun."|Theme = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 170|HairColor = Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = ??|Day = ??|Year = 1973|CurrentAge = 23|Birthplace = California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Disciple of the Dark Paradise|HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Ritualism|Power Effect 1 = Priest of the Cult of the Dark Paradise. Was capable of performing rituals and various other cultish activities.}} |Notes Content = *Performed the sacrificial ritual that caused Odie to become possessed, and lead to the Twins gaining power. *Was slain by Luana, interrupting his ritual, in the very first RP.}}}} |-| Helena † = |-| Luna † = |Image = dead |ProfilePic = LunaProfile.png |CharacterName = Luna Calavera |Sigil = |Flavor = "Together we will die forever." |Theme = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 33 |HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Necroplasmic|Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Mexico|Nationality = Mexican|Role = Antagonist|Species = Skeleton|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Luna was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings and the within them. She was also capable of and using it to sap the life from. She seemed to prefer breathing it out as a stream of ethereal mist, similar to Lucas's . She was also able to command and control , though she did not display this power during her encounter. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Luna Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. She also had the unique ability to use it as a way of teleporting herself over long distances within .}} |Notes Content = *The first creature introduced. *She's the sister of Lucia Calavera. *Almost nothing is currently known about her. *Lucia Calavera's older sister. *She wears a clay mask that's been done up to appear like make up from Dia de los Muertos, along with a thin rubbery suit over her skeletal frame that can pass as pale skin if not scrutinized. **Only goes out at night as the darkness allows her to hide her fake skin from others. *Luna suffered final death when she was fed to off-screen in A Prince and A Kiss. *A figment of her was summoned by a in A Knife in the Back, at the Pasadena Food Fair, where she fought alongside The Prince against Lucas, Hunter, and Rodin. Before she was vanquished by Lucas's she laughed, at Rodin's death, considering it revenge for devouring her.}}}} |-| Lucia † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = LuciaCalavera.png |CharacterName = Lucia Calavera |Sigil = |Flavor = "Play with fire, and I send you to hell." |Theme = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Green Hazel|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1977|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Mexico|Nationality = Mexican|Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Lucia was capable of various Necromatic powers, being able to sense the of nearby beings, though to a lesser extent to that of her sister, Luna. She was also able to command, control, and raise , displaying this power by animating her grandfather, Antonio Calavera, to fight along side her. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = A thick blast mist made from forsaken and lost souls. Though only an abstract mist, Lucia Calavera is capable of molding it into solid forms or using it to exert kinetic force over her environment. Lucia had the unique ability to form the into spines, using it to stab Lucas in the back, attempting to impale his heart. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse|Power Effect 3 = The Calaveras are cursed, causing them to rise from the dead should they die by any means while also increasing increasing their necromantic powers.}} |Notes Content = *The younger sister to Luna Calavera. *She travelled the mid-west in a large black semi-truck that held the remains of her family. *She wears similar clothing to her sister, usually red tropical flowers in her hair and a long black or grey dress. *She was quiet beautiful. *Was very sick during her final confrontation with the twins because of Yuri's curse. *Lucia was shot by her own grandfather, then suffered final death when she was incinerated by Ricky and Lucas in Kiss of the Necromancer.}}}} |-| Achoimre † = |Flavor = ?|Theme = |Height = ?'??" |Weight = ???|HairColor = ???|EyeColor = ???|Month = ???|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = ???|Role = Antagonist|Species = Aberration|PowerSource = |HarmNumber = ? |Lives = Deceased}} |Alignment = None|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Consume|Power Effect 1 = The Achoimre is a creature that can devour the living and the dead, gaining their intelligence, instincts, strengths, and even their supernatural qualities.}} or . *The first "Aberration" introduced. A type of wicked creature that has been born from a botched ritual. This one was born from into a kind of twisted "Unlife". *Was dramatically weakened by Lucas running over it with the RV. *Attempted to consume , and gained many of his more animalistic traits in the process. *Was intelligent due to having consumed humans in the past, though not quite as smart as a typical human. *Aberrations are difficult to kill and only can bring them down permanently. *Was impaled by Odie's and suffered final death in Monsters Under the Stars.}}}} |-|The Prince = | |Image = totenkopf |ProfilePic = PrinceProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "There are varying degrees of success, or failure, depending on your view." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/xJ-7wXXByVw SMT III: Nocturne - Lord of the Netherworld] |Height = 6'4" |Weight = 151 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Black |Month = December |Day = 21st |Year = 1892 |CurrentAge = 105 |Birthplace = Borkum, Germany |Nationality = German American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Half-Fae |PowerSource = + |HarmNumber = |Lives = Unknown Residence}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic + Mastery |Power Effect 1 = The Prince can use -twisted to conjure massive amounts of or even , of which he has direct telekinetic control over. He can also use this magic to consume open flame and turn them into powerful explosions of raw kinetic force. Being near a source of open flame or heat dramatically strengthens all of his power, with greater amplification as the temperature increases in intensity. He can also transfer this power to another object or person of his choosing, bolstering their abilities with . He is also capable of casting a protective that makes an individual or object completely immune to most forms of . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery + Conjuration |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = The Prince held within him the of individuals that failed to uphold their contracts. Each he added to his collection granted him greater power, and he could use his store of to infuse the other elements he was capable of conjuring, allowing for supernatural elemental fusions, such as and . |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse |Power Effect 3 = The Prince can a to his will, binding it to him for decades at a time. While by this effect, if an individual is under the effects of its normal duration will be extended until is removed. He used this power to force his enemies into his servitude. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Summoning |Elements 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = The Prince is capable of exerting his great mastery over the denizens of to summon multiple that can be up to 30 feet in length.}} |Notes Content = *Known as "The Prince of Riverside". *Speaks in a very deep voice, and in strange and deliberate ways, pronouncing each syllable almost awkwardly. *Is quick to anger when offended, though he's not usually violent. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". He has never been beaten. *His bodyguard was an assassin that was sent to kill him. The assassin used and the Prince him, forcing the very person who was sent to kill him to instead protect him for decades. *The Prince was born on the day with the longest night of the year. that are born on this year usually turn out to be callous and cold. *His mastery over demons was evident in the fact that the he could summon were more powerful that the ones that could be summoned by the -aligned demon under control, and in the fact that he was capable of summoning multiples of them. *Was run over and killed by Yuri in Set Fire to the Rain? * ---- *Face claim: Adriano Balestra}}}} |-|Cassandra = |Flavor = "I'll be your waitress this evening..." |Theme = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 127 |HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 16th|Year = 1975|CurrentAge = 21|Birthplace = Detroit, Michigan|Nationality = American |Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Texas}} }} |-|Winsor = |Flavor = "Did you just bash a hole in my damn door?! The hell are you thinking?!" |Theme = |Height = 5'9"|Weight = 182 |HairColor = Silver & Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = February|Day = 2nd|Year = 1934|CurrentAge = 62|Birthplace = New Orleans, Louisiana|Nationality = American |Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Bayou Lac des Allemands, Louisiana}} }} |-| The Elder † = |Flavor = "This preference is what I'm meant for, and this is to be the last game I play." |Theme = [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5NzpMYmfNQ Charlie Clouser - Hello Zepp] |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 182 |HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Blue Grey|Month = March|Day = 9th|Year = 1919|CurrentAge = 77|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality |Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = None |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} }} |-| Emir = |Flavor = "Burn me with all your strength! Your fire cannot pierce my soul!" |Theme = [https://youtu.be/_ZvwmBNkR8w Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax - Majin] |Height = 7'|Weight = 176 |HairColor = No |EyeColor = No |Month = Unknown|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ?? |Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place |Nationality = Spanish American |Role = Antagonist |Species = |PowerSource = Champion of Tartarus |HarmNumber = |Lives = Resides in Tartarus}} |Power |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power_Notes_1 = |Power Effect 1 = He cannot be harmed by , no matter how hot or dangerous the temperature. |Extra Name 2 = Angel Room Item: |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Equipment |Power_Notes_2 = |Power Effect 2 = A feather that summons down a pillar of from above that comes crashing into the ground. This light is holy and has the power to severely injure , evil entities and humans who have sinned. |Extra Name 3 = Angel Room Item: |Elements 3 = + |Power_Notes_3 = |PowerType 3 = Equipment|Power Effect 3 = Footwear that gives him the ability to transform into pure and dash in any direction he chooses. This lasts less than a second and he cannot attack while dashing. |Extra Name 4 = Angel Room Item: |Elements 4 = + |Power_Notes_4 = |PowerType 4 = Equipment|Power Effect 4 = Supernatural deceit triggers its effect, sending out a wave of light in all directions that sees through the falsehood of devils and disables all . |Extra Name 5 = Angel Room Item: |PowerType 5 = Equipment |Elements 5 = + |Power Effect 5 = Has all of Tartarus mapped in his mind but is only able to perfectly remember the layout of the current floor he is on. This allows him to easily locate the demons that roam the first floor.}} }} |-| Maria † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = MariaProfile.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "I will breath purpose into you, and in the end, you will be thankful."|Theme = |Height = 5'8"|Weight = 133|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = White|Month = ??|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Power Effect 1 = Maria is able to change the element of a supernatural power to another of her choosing, which can completely change its function. She cannot change -based powers.|Extra Name 2 = |Power Effect 2 = Maria can conjure up to a dozen that hover through the air and can manipulate things around her as if they were extensions of her own body. The hands have the strength of an average human male, however when used together they effectively have the strength of six men|Extra Name 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Maria can wear her own shadow as a protective viel, similar to . This dramatically reduces the effects of harmful supernatural powers. The veil has difficulty absorbing consecutive blunt physical strikes. While wreathed in her own Maria can also teleport over long distances to a place of her choosing. The darker or more obscured she is, the easier it is for her to teleport away.|Extra Name 4 = |Power Effect 4 = Maria's to the Nemeton Fuil bolsters its power, and by extension also empowers her, causing her to gain the following traits with each threshold reached: *1 Sacrifice: Each sacrifice allows Maria to summon an additional pair of hands. *3 Sacrifices: Gains the ability to summon forth a shadowy spirit animal to aid her. *5 Sacrifices: Becomes an avatar of the Nemeton Fuil, causing her to greatly grow in stature and take on a form of nature, changing her appearance and massively increasing her physical durability. *7 Sacrifices: Can now use at range, no longer needing a direct touch. *9 Sacrifices: Can immediately mind control another character and turn them into another Avatar with no ritual requirement. *12 Sacrifices: The Nemeton Fuil fully awakens, killing all enemies of Maria within a thirty mile radius of her via heart attack.|Notes = Any character Maria, Yuri, or Helena kills during the battle also counts as a sacrifice.|Power Color 2 = |Alignment = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|PowerType 2 = Conjuration|PowerType 3 = Magic + Teleportation|PowerType 4 = Ritualism}} |Notes Content = *She is one of the few characters that has glowing eyes. *She and Helena were part of a small coven of three witches. This is why she refers to Helena as her "Sister". :*The three members went in opposite directions decades ago, each being too ambitious to care for the needs of a group over themselves, even one as small as theirs. :*Maria has the , meaning that she was able to resurrect individuals. She made a promise to her sisters when they joined into a Coven, that she'd revive them if they met their death. However reviving a Witch requires a considerable transaction -The soul of another powerful Witch, Leena. *She's extremely manipulative, just like her "sister", Helena Clemence. **She manipulated the Cult of the Dark Paradise into helping her, then proceeded to trick Leena, Mandy Lane, and Isaac into wasting their strength to defend against the cult. Afterwards she turned on them, killing Leena to resurrect Helena, and nearly killing Mandy and Isaac. *Though once a like Helena, Maria has since forgone practicing typical and , and in the decades since last seeing Helena, she began practicing an ancient and dark form of that is governed by forgotten animal-like demi-gods and sacred oak trees, known as Nemetons. **She reveres the Nemeton Fuil, a wicked nature deity that feeds on negative emotions, chaos, and the blood of humans. *Her familiar was a white barn owl named Fate, which she had for decades. Upon becoming a druid of the Nemeton Fuil, she sacrificed Fate to prove her devotion to the bloody oak.}}}} |-| Helena Aflame † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = HelenaProfile.gif |CharacterName = Helena Clemence |Sigil = |Flavor = "I have surpassed their limits and have become so much more..." |Theme = |Height = 5'7"|Weight = 133 |HairColor = Burning|EyeColor = Burning|Month = ??|Day = ?|Year = ????|CurrentAge = 100+|Birthplace = Unknown Birth Place|Nationality = Unknown Nationality|Role = Primary Antagonist|Species = Witch |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Hailey's heart is made of , an ethereal flame composed of her soul. This grants her immunity to , , and effects. She can also learn and cast , , and spells much more easily while in this form.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology|Power Effect 2 = Helena's body is composed of her ashen remains, and not flesh and blood. This makes her extremely resistant to physical harm, and she's capable of reforming herself repeatedly if injured.}} |Notes Content = *While in this form, Helena's magical powers were magnified further, as she no longer needed to fuel them with her own , instead taking energy directly from the , just as Maria did. :*Summoned meteor-like volleys, released torrents of flames, and was all-around terrifying with this power. *She was capable of flight and shifting her form. *Suffered Final Death when Odie stabbed her through her with a Katana made of ice.}}}} |-|Leo = | |Flavor = "I'm going to burn you alive."|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 174|HairColor = Sandy Brown|EyeColor = Green|Month = June|Day = 2nd|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 19|Birthplace = Wildomar California|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|Species = Human|PowerSource = Blood Pact with the Grey Queen|HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leo can cause an already lit flame to "flare" for a second, spreading it in a 1 foot radius to other flammable materials. He also has control over open sources of , not including conjured or produced by others.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Curse|Power Effect 2 = Leo can conjure to a . When he does so he must roll 1-10: *10 and up he succeeds, causing the demon to become " " to his will for up to 5 minutes. *7-9 the is " " for 10 seconds. *6 and down, the chains fail to and causes the to for 5 minutes, making it immune to further effects.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = Leo has a supernatural resistance to possession of any kind. He is immune to .|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Magic|Power Effect 4 = While under direct star light Leo can convert any source of , supernatural or otherwise, into . burns significantly hotter than normal , and deals bonus damage to creatures and .|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Conjuration + |Power Effect 5 = Leo can conjure a weapon made of crimson . He usually conjures it as a whip. This weapon inflicts massive lacerating damage and extensive burns to those that are hit by it. }} }} |-| The Druaght † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = DruaghtProfile.png|CharacterName = Jebediah Falkenrath|Sigil = |Flavor = "We want the same thing, you and I."|Theme = |Height = 6'|Weight = 188|HairColor = White|EyeColor = Brown|Month = June|Day = 6th|Year = 1931|CurrentAge = 67|Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = / |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = The Druaght practices a form of necromancy that uses power to raise and twist the bodies of the dead into nightmarish monsters, and has been perfecting this art for years. These are extremely difficult to kill, similar to the , thought not as powerful or intelligent.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery|Power Effect 2 = If the Druaght is killed or destroyed, he will rise from the dead after 12 hours, appearing at a demonic Altar he has prepared ahead of time. Each time he is resurrected he becomes more and , gaining power, but also becoming weaker to effects. He can resurrect 3 times. Destroying his altar will prevent his resurrection|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery|Power Effect 3 = The Druaght is a master of performing complex rituals, if given proper instruction he is capable of performing almost any rite, to the letter. In addition he's created various rituals that he alone knows, such as raising .}} |Notes Content = *The Druaght was once the High Priest of the Cult of the Dark Paradise. However after that fateful Halloween night he saw that the majority of the Cult of the Dark Paradise didn't heed him, and decided to leave the cult behind entirely, becoming the Druaght. **The apprentice that left with him was Nemo, who was also the one that warned him not to perform the ritual. **The name Druaght is completely meaningless. He chose it because it's difficult to say in conversation and people have a hard time writing it down or remembering how it's said or spelled, due to it being such a strange word. *Nemo is in a debt of servitude to him, similar to the way the Twins were in debt to the Prince for a short time. However Nemo's debt is much greater, and the Druaght exploits Nemo's seemingly endless knowledge to gain more power, using Nemo's Sigils to power his Necromancy. *He considered Prince Edward Totenkopf and the Twins his most dangerous obstacles to becoming the controller of the Riverside region, so he pit them against one another, striking a deal with Edward: If Edward managed to kill the Twins, Jebediah would give Edward Nemo's debt of servitude. Edward was so impressed by Nemo's ability to wield demonic power, and the uncannily accurate knowledge of various things he should know nothing about, that he agreed to the high-stakes deal, knowing full well that he'd likely be killed by the Twin's growing power. **It's also likely that Nemo manipulated Edward into this deal, as he wants to get away from the Druaght. *The Draugth began to learn necromancy after he was diagnosed with cancer. He seeks to become a so that he can live on forever without worry of disease or death. *He didn't count on Natalya suddenly moving to the Riverside area, and despite all his well-placed and long-term plans, combined with Nemo's incite, Natalya's impossibly vast wealth has allowed her to quickly overpower his influence in only a few months, and the Druaght is now fighting to maintain control over the region.}}}} |-| Kahanu † = | |Image = dead |ProfilePic = KahanuProfile.png |CharacterName = Shiluh Lightning |Sigil = |Flavor = "In the black nights like these, all the darkness is alive." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/zdmIWH72fCM Nox Arcana - The Black Cat] |Height = 7'5" |Weight = 330 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Yellow |Month = November |Day = 16th |Year = 1916 |CurrentAge = 81 |Birthplace = Santa Fe, New Mexico |Nationality = Native American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Skinwalker |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Deceased}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery + Telepathy |Power Effect 1 = Kahanu could see into the minds of all around him, including animals and other creatures, effectively allowing him to glean their intentions and thoughts before they would even act on it. This made it impossible to outsmart or out-maneuver him. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = Kahanu channeled the mystical power and primal strength of a mountain lion, massively increasing his size, strength, agility, endurance, and empowering his senses to well beyond that of any human. As a he was extremely resistant to conventional weaponry, with even several point-blank shots from a rifle doing little other than slowing him down. As such, the only way to harm him was by using supernatural weapons or attacks. His status as a effectively makes him similar to a or , meaning that -effects are especially powerful against him. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Mastery |Power Effect 3 = Kahanu was capable of performing native american black magic. He could stop a man's heart with a glare, summon and empower various wild animals to do his bidding, open gateways between worlds, teleport over short distances, and could speak Tavahii.}} |Notes Content = *Was the primary antagonist of Monsterhearts: & . He was defeated by Tate, Ahiga, and Lucifer, and suffered Final Death. *Manny's older brother, he was taken and dragged down to Xiabalba by a Skinwalker with a pack of dark wolves. *He sought to drag both Ahiga and Tate down to Xiabalba, and turn them both into Skin-walkers, in order to perpetuate the ritual that was done to him. *He spoke in a supernatural language known as "Tavahii", which sounded like garbled Navajo mixed with the growls, cries, yelps, and howls of animals. Despite it being nothing like any mortal language, it can be understood by Witches and Shaman, and certain other animal-like creatures, such as Chris and Natalya, though the Twins wouldn't be able to. **To non-touched individuals, and even most touched individuals, it would sound like indecipherable animal noises. *Because he never killed every member of his family, Kahanu was still "weak" in comparison to the higher end of a skinwalker's potential power. *His skinwalker name, Kahanu, means "He who walks in darkness".}}}} |-|Natalya = | |Image = nadrageel |ProfilePic = Natalya.png|CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "I and my sons will remain eternal, never to be weak and broken." |Theme = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 122|HairColor = Blonde|EyeColor = Green|Month = August|Day = 7th|Year = 1958|CurrentAge = 39|Birthplace = Slidel City, Louisiana|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|Species = Nathraichean|PowerSource = Ancestral Bloodline of Nadrageel|ExperienceBars = - -|Boss = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Lives in Wildomar, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Whenever Natalya's eyes meet with another character's, that character becomes paralyzed and unable to move until she looks away or blinks. However, Natalya never blinks...|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Social|Power Effect 2 = Natalya can release an unearthly, warped, hissing, which imbues certain dread in any who hear it. She can use this to both physically and mentally weaken any in her presence.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Physiology|Power Effect 3 = Natalya is immune to most forms of magic and other supernatural and unearthly powers. This includes the vast majority of and spells, and other substances such as and . This is present even in her human form. and other supernatural entities of similar or greater power can harm her with these powers. She has no immunity to sanctified powers, such as . If Kit or Alexe were to grab her and her in human form, she would likely die or suffer catastrophic internal damage that would take decades to fully heal.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 4 = Natalya's true form, a 400 foot snake. While in this form she gains a number of powerful traits. Her scales can change to any color and they're hard enough protect her from anything but armor-piercing ballistics. Certain supernatural weapons and powers can pieces them easily however. Her venom turns biological substances, such as flesh and even wood, to stone. Her blood can be used in a potion mixture that heals a human of any physical affliction.}} |Notes Content = *She's the oldest earthly character that has been in the RP thus far, at over 2,800 years old. **However she has spent centuries simply sleeping beneath the earth. She's only recently re-awoken in the passed 400 years. *She used her massive wealth of gold and other antiques from ages passed to establish herself as a powerhouse during the colonial days of early America. She bought up large tracts of land and exploited their natural resources, amassing a powerful financial empire that has dominated much of the coal and precious metals industry since the pioneer days. **She owns an operates an umbrella corporation known as Nathair Industries, which runs and owns a number of other large businesses: ***The United Mining and Drilling Alliance, a coalition of dozens of mining businesses that mainly produce Coal, Platinum, Silver, and Natural Gas. ***Atlantic Power and Gas, a power company that monopolizes east-coast electric power supply in states from New York down to Florida. *Due to Natalya being immortal she has taken many names over the passed 300 years, all of them starting with "Na" and ending in "A". In reverse-chronological order: **Natalya, Natasha, Nara, Narina, Nakita, Natania, and Nautica. *She has a child every 15 years, and usually kills the father a few years after. All of her children are male and only Orion and Chris are capable of having children of their own. **The abilities her children have are partly random, as are the strength of those abilities. Many of her children are not immortal, some die of illness before they even reach adulthood. *She is quick to anger and is frequently disappointed by her children and has always had strenuous and strange relationships with them over the centuries. She's devoured the majority of them over the years. *Chris and Orion, her two latest Children, are the only ones she's ever felt any kind of empathy for. **She raised Chris much differently than her other Children, keeping her distance and never voicing any kind of approval or disapproval of his actions. Instead she had Agatha raise him, believing that a human would serve as a better parent. Natalya sees much of her lost humanity in Chris, however her predatory instincts view humanity as too weak to thrive in the world he was born into and she generally thinks Chris vulnerable and incapable. **Despite his constant rebellion against her desires, she has allowed Orion to live. This is due to her being simultaneously annoyed and impressed by him, as he's one of the weakest of her children, but has proven to be one of her most resourceful, willful, and intelligent children. Like Chris, she views Orion as having a semblance of her lost humanity. *She is rarely seen speaking to any character other than Chris, and what commands she gives to other characters have taken place entirely off-screen. This is because she purposely wants to keep her intents secret, even from her children and closest allies.}}}} |-|Stacy Lee † = | |Image = sunless |ProfilePic = Stacyspiderprofile.png |CharacterName = Stacy Lee |Sigil = |Flavor = "There's other ways to hurt someone. Like just now, when you said you love Yuri." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/TS8dNtqOJUM Scarlett/Disher/Lenover - "HEART RACE"] |Weight = 116|Height = 5'5" |HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Dark Brown |Month = May|Day = 27th|Year = 1976|CurrentAge = 24 |Birthplace = Pasadena, California|Nationality = Korean American |Role = Antagonist |Species = Shadow Creature |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = ? |Lives = Deceased }} |Alignment = |Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Stacy Lee bends nearby towards her, focusing their energy into the palm of her hand to create an orb made of . The of -aligned individuals will resist this pull, instead appearing to convulse. Upon impact the will detonate, releasing a powerful explosion. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Teleport|Power Effect 2 = Stacy Lee can silently sink into the shadows beneath her before appearing somewhere else. She does not need to stand still to use this power and has no limit to how far she can travel as long as she can actually see where she wants to go. Direct , especially , that breaks the path will interrupt the teleport and cause her to appear at a shorter distance. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Teleport|Power Effect 3 = }} }} |-|Tommy = | |Sigil = |Flavor = His painful scream echoed throughout the state. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/vI0FETSHAv4 Les Friction - Who Will Save You Now] |Height = 6'1 |Weight = 160 |HairColor = Dirty Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Month = Unknown |Day = ?th |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = Appeared 27 |Birthplace = The Sunless |Nationality = Unknown |Role = Antagonist |Species = Unknown |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = ? |Lives = Resides in The Sunless }} |Elements 1 = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Tommy's physical ability cannot be truly measured, he can just achieve the impossible with his strength alone. He once grabbed onto a magical barrier made by a group of powerful witches and bent it apart like it as made of solid matter. His strength does not make sense in this reality. |Elements 2 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Ability |Power Effect 2 = When he's been fighting someone for too long, he will open his mouth and shoot out a beam of unnatural light. Though it's sound is low and quiet it seems to drown out all others. This pale energy doesn't normally exist in this universe but it acts similary to antimatter, if it was able to think.}} ** ** }}}} |-|Aphelion Knight = | |Image = sunless |ProfilePic = AphelionKnight.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "We are with you beyond the end, now that all hope has withered!" |Theme = [https://youtu.be/Mme2wN2V3u8 Les Friction - Call to Arms] |Height = 9'1" |Weight = 550 |HairColor = No |EyeColor = No |Month = the |Day = edge |Year = of the Apocalypse |CurrentAge = Countless Aeons Old |Birthplace = The Sunless |Nationality = None |Role = Antagonist |Species = Shadow Creature |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Resides in The Sunless}} |Skin Name = |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Almighty + Equipment |Power Effect 1 = In his right hand, the Aphelion Knight carried a massive greatsword with Lucas's heart beating within the hilt. This sword was wreathed in crimson flame, and could manifest an ethereal dragon capable of projecting bursts of crimson flames. When pushed to its limit, the knight could manifest an ethereal dragon, which breathed so potent that it could rend asunder any substance, worldly or otherwise. |Extra Name 2 = : |Elements 2 = + + |PowerType 2 = Almighty + Equipment |Power Effect 2 = In his left hand, the Aphelion Knight carried a massive greatsword with Nemo's skull chained within the hilt. This sword was wreathed in deep blue plasma, and could be used to instantly burn sigils of power into the earth.}} |Notes Content = *The Aphelion Knight was a nearly insurmountable enemy. Each time it was struck down it only seemed to grow in power. It was eventually defeated only when the himself was erased from existence. *The Aphelion Knight had an abstract control over time in the Sunless, and exploited this control to not only resurrect itself, but launch Yuri, Trent, Ravask, and Cody into a far-flung version of the future where the and the Aphelion Knight himself had not only overcome earth's realm, but had already destroyed all of the that had been born from the resulting apocalypse, leaving only the Aphelion Knight and the himself. *The Knight was unquestionably loyal to the version of Yuri, and loved him as not only his true brother, but as a dark god-like savior.}}}} |-|Legion =